Her Muse
by Hanashishou
Summary: Emmett visits Bay in her studio, but ends up passing out. Bay can't resist painting him. Things end up a little out of control when she gets curious about whats under the boys clothes. Summary not that great, just read and review please...


**A/N: Ok so I know I should really be working on my twilight story, but I could not resist writing a story about these two. I love them together. Anyway I don't own anything as usual. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Her Muse**

Bay stood before her latest masterpiece in her studio. Every last inch of it had been scrutinized before she deemed it worthy to be shown. Usually she stuck to abstract things and avoided still lives, but today she had the perfect muse before her eyes. Carelessly stretched out on her tattered old couch was her boyfriend of two months, Emmett. One pale hand hung off the couch, barely grazing the ground, while the other was propped up behind his head. When he arrived at her door not two hours before, he had looked as if he hadn't slept all night. He greeted her with a kiss and proceeded to the couch where he immediately passed out. Seeing his sleeping face, Bay couldn't resist the creative juices that began flowing through her brain.

She took to her easel and worked for seven hours straight. It helped that Emmett was deaf and no sound could disturb him, not even the continual pounding of a basketball on the garage door as her dad and Daphne played a game of one-on-one. Bay and the said girl had developed a pretty tense atmosphere between them ever since she and Emmett's relationship had gotten out. Bay found it ridiculous that Daphne had all a sudden realized she was in love with Emmett when the boy had been practically at her heels her entire life. It made Bay sick to think the loving, amazing boy sleeping before her eyes had been treated that way.

Her curiosity was piqued at the idea of what could have kept him from sleeping last night, but for now she was letting it go. He looked so peaceful when he slept and she did not have the heart to wake him from his deep slumber. Her mind began to wander back to the time they had spent together. A boy had never understood her as well as Emmett did. With her and Liam it was all physical, stolen moments in school utility closets and the rare moment her mom wasn't peeping in the garage. Ty kind of got her, but only to an extent, he had only grazed the surface of who she was.

No she was sure Emmett was the only guy to really get what made her tick. It also helped that he was an amazing kisser. They spent the first month of their relationship as her mother liked to put it "trying to suck each other's faces off". That was far as it had gone though. Hell she didn't even know what he looked like with his shirt off. What if he had weird nipples or a tattoo of some girl's name? Her curiosity got the better of her, and her made her way over to Emmett. Her hands were shaking as she reached for his black t-shirt. Bay could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she slowly pulled the shirt up his chest. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a toned physique and none of the ridiculous things she had been thinking.

Before she knew it she was gently running her fingers over his freckled abs. He shifted at her feather like touches and she quickly jerked her hands back. Her eyes went to his face, but to her relief he still appeared to be fast asleep. It was hard for her not to continue her earlier actions even though she knew there was a chance he would wake up. She felt her face flush when she heard a quiet moan of pleasure. In that small second something snapped inside Bay Kennish. Her body took on a life of its own as she leaned down and kissed his chest, leaving a red lip print. She was pleased to hear another moan escape Emmett's lips.

Using all the strength she had, Bay pulled herself away from his chest. Her face burned with shame, but she did not notice the set of eyes that were watching her closely. She got up from her space on the couch, but before she could get far, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. A gasp passed through her ruby red lips at the contact. She turned to see his eyes opened and burning with an emotion she had never seen from him before. Lust. She had seen it in the eyes of Liam and Ty, but never had it affected her the way it did now. A shiver of anticipation ran through her spin when he pulled her down on to the old couch to lie on top of him.

Their eyes connected and for a moment Emmett's eyes seemed to be asking Bay a silent question. She answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck and diving into a passionate kiss. Her tongue ran over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth gladly for her. He ran his hands down her back until he reached the top of her jeans. Bay pulled away when she felt him hesitate. She stared down at him as she straddled his hips.

"What's wrong?" She signed.

'I just want to make sure this is what you really want. '

'Of course this is what I want. I've never felt this way about anyone. I…' She stopped signing as she bit her lip and stared down at him.

'You what?'

'I love you Emmett'

Bay tried to turn away from him so he would not see her blush, but he grabbed her wrists and forced her body to face him. Her head was still turned away though so he leaned forward. The feeling of his breath on her neck had Bays mind reeling. All coherent thoughts left her and she felt her body slowly gravitating towards his.

"I love you too" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Bays head whipped around so fast, Emmett was sure she had whip lash. She stared at the boy in awe before letting her lips crash down on his once again. Their kisses became more fervent as they tore at one another's clothes. Bay pulled his shirt over his head while he practically ripped her skirt off her waist. Before they knew it they were both completely stripped down. Bay stared down at him from her place on his hips and could not help but smile. She leaned in for one more kiss before plunging them both into oblivion.

**33333**

Bay woke a few hours to find her and Emmett snuggled up under a blanket. For a minute she just stared at him, trying to memorize every freckle. She watched as his eyes fluttered open in a dreamy state. A goofy smile made its way across his face when he saw her. She couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks when he pulled her naked body up against his in a hug. It was a perfect moment and she could not help the sigh of contentment that slipped out as she snuggled up to her boyfriend.

**Fin.**


End file.
